One of a kind
by inuluvskags1
Summary: Kagome comes to the decision of leaving the past behind after the final battle, deciding to face the future with open arms. Soon, Kagome finds another journey awaits in the form of highschool students.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok then, to start off let me thank you for giving this story a chance and deciding it was worth reading. Second thing I want to tell you is that I will modify the age Kagome was when she started to look for the shards of the shikon no tama, so just giving you a little heads up there ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga Inuyasha and Fruits Basket; they belong to their creators and owners respectfully.**

* * *

_One of a kind_

_Chapter one_

_._

It was a nice autumn day in the feudal era of Japan, the cool breeze blowing by made the heat much more bearable than usual. Birds were tweeting away in the trees while small animals rested in the cool shade on the ground, though a very mismatched group was doing very much the same.

Said group consisted of a demon lord, an imp, a little human girl, a fox demon pup, a cat demon, a two-headed dragon, a priestess and monk, a half demon and a demon slayer. Most of them had recently gone to war with a vile being that had roamed the lands for many years, doing the most despicable things one could only have nightmares about to get his evil hands on a powerful jewel called the Shikon no Tama.

The battle against this being had raged on for three days and three nights then, finally, a combination of attacks from those opposing the evil creature led to its certain demise, complete purification making sure there would be no one that could revive such evil.

The one who ensured their victory was currently reading an ancient scroll beneath the shade of a tree, occasionally brushing her long raven colored hair away from her face to reveal gorgeous sea blue eyes that twinkled happily when she laughed and darkened to a midnight sky color when she was angry. The owner of those eyes sighed and neatly rolled up the scroll having finished with it, missing the amused glances sent her way by her companions as she got up to get another one, hopefully one of ancient magic or combat.

"Hey Kagome, why are you reading so much old crap if you're going home today anyway? It's not like you're gonna need it in your time" the half demon, known as Inuyasha growled impatiently as Kagome took her time to answer while she rummaged her pack for another scroll.

"This is valuable information Inuyasha and even if I'm going to take most of it with me, I plan to take advantage of what I can't take back" she tsk-ed unhappily when she couldn't find what she was looking for but she continued "Besides, my own time isn't as peaceful as it seems and it can be just as dangerous as it is here"

"Ah how our young lady has grown up, is this really the thirteen year old girl a stole her shards from? My how times have changed" Miroku laughed at the halfhearted glare Kagome gave him "While I would have said it in other words, what Miroku said is true, Kagome. You really have grown up a lot" Sango was very proud of her friend, she really was but she couldn't help feel a bit guilty over the fact she was forced to grow up so quickly and she already was very mature for her age when she had arrived in this time.

"Hn this Sesshoumaru agrees that you are not the scrawny child that used to hide behind my pathetic brother any longer, but should you slack off in your studies or training, rest assured this one will find you in the future to ensure you do not" the demon lord's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at his apprentice's reply.

"You sure an old dog like you is gonna make it to my time? I mean it's not that I doubt you of anything, it's just that you're like seven hundred and fifty years old maybe even older... Man you need to get married soon or something 'cuz I don't think any potential mate is gonna want to marry an old geezer" Inuyasha snickered but silenced himself when he saw his half-brother glare murderously at him. The half demon awkwardly cleared his throat "C'mon wench, let's take ya home" Inuyasha picked up one of the two bags Kagome had taken with her since the start of their journey while Sesshoumaru grabbed the one she had only recently started to take with her, it was filled with ancient scrolls, weapons and their gifts to her for completing her training with them; how the hell she managed to carry both of them was lost on Inuyasha.

Tearful goodbyes were exchanged by everyone, except for Sesshoumaru of course, but the one with the hardest time letting go of Kagome was Shippo. "P-please stay a little longer Kagome! I-I'll miss you so much when you're gone" the fox demon sobbed into her priestess attire, soaking the fabric of her shirt with his tears "Shh... It's alright Shippo, you're still small and have lots of stuff to live for, maybe if you train you can spar with me in the future and be my protector then instead of the other way around, but for now I need you to stay and protect the others, keep them from splitting up completely for me" Kagome whispered softly to him while putting a thin golden chain with a circular fire pendant around his neck.

"Be safe, all of you" Kagome smiled at them one last time then she turned around and leapt into the well after slinging her backpacks on both shoulders.

The priestess of the Shikon no Tama had finally returned to where she belonged.

In the future, five hundred years later to be precise, a bright blue light shone in a well shack at a shrine in Tokyo, Japan. A few minutes later, a fifteen year old girl wearing a priestess outfit and carrying two huge backpacks emerged from an ancient well in that very same shack, a saddened expression on her youthful face while she dragged her packs to her modest two-story home in the middle of the shrine.

Kagome tiredly opened the door to her home, she felt exhausted for some reason but she shook it off and went to find her mother after going upstairs to place her bags in her room. The time traveler peeked through her head through the archway that led to her kitchen and found her mother sitting on a chair near the table with the phone pressed to her ear, writing something down on a piece of paper hurriedly while mumbling something to the person on the phone.

"M-mom? What's wrong?" Kagome approached her mother quietly so as to not disturb her conversation too much. Mrs. Higurashi merely smiled at her daughter before saying something she couldn't quite hear since it was said in such a low tone then hanging up, only to see her daughter's questioning gaze on her.

"Nothing is wrong dear... It's just that someone called your school and told the secretary to sign you up for the student exchange program that's taking place next week. I only agreed to it because you're being sent to a good school but it's just that I don't really know who signed you up for it, the secretary it was someone called "Mr. Taisho", do you know him?" Kagome was having a bit of difficulty processing everything her mother had just told her "No mom, I don't know any Taisho's"

Kagome took a seat beside her mother and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder despite the fact that it wasn't her that was getting transferred to who knows where thanks to a stranger.

"That's not even half of it Kagome. The secretary also told me that he already paid for the expenses, tuition, uniforms, school supplies... He even left a list of suggested apartments near the area"

Apparently it was a _rich_ stranger too; boy did Kagome attract the best attention or what?

"Wait, hold on... Did you say apartments? Why in the world would I need to move to an apartment?"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed nervously at her daughter's incredulous stare "Well the school is not exactly in the area-" Kagome raised an eyebrow like Sesshoumaru had taught her, oh yes he'd be so _proud_ "-It's on the other side of town" Kagome's jaw dropped.

"What! Why am I going to a school so far away?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled tentatively "Kagome, since the expenses are already paid I thought it would be a new experience for you, a change of scenery since you've already finished your journey, right?" she was infinitely relieved when she saw Kagome smile gratefully at her.

"I'll give it a chance for you, mom. There's still that small detail about where I'm going to live though" but Kagome knew it was all out of her hands when she saw her mother beam with happiness and excitement.

"Don't worry about that dear, we have the list of apartment right here, see? Now come on, let's go get the computer started up so you can pick one!" Kagome wisely kept her mouth shut until it came for her to make a decision on her new place of residence _'Hopefully everything will go smoothly' _

But when had anything gone as planned for Kagome Higurashi?

* * *

Exactly one week later found Kagome in front of a very big apartment complex with her family at her side. The eldest Higurashi sibling thought her mother had gone a bit overboard with calling all of her family that lived in the area but it was nice seeing her relatives again after so long and the help was certainly appreciated.

_'I just wish my aunts and older cousins wouldn't pinch my cheeks every time we see each other'_ Souta was standing near his sister pouting and rubbing his sore cheeks that had been subjected to pinching like his sister, grumbling about crazy women and how he'd never understand them. Kagome chuckled and went to get more of her stuff for her new apartment

Approximately two hours had passed when the Higurashi family finally finished helping Kagome prepare her apartment and another hour passed when they decided to stay for a while to catch up on things with her. It was a pretty uneventful day for Kagome after they all left so she decided to look around her new home for a while.

It was very spacious for an apartment that cheap; light golden colored walls with intricately painted maroon leaves and vines lined the living room and white couches with throw pillows that matched the design on the wall were placed on polished cherry wood floor in front of a good sized TV and coffee table. There also was a kitchenette with cream colored countertops and an island in the middle with dark wood chairs.

Kagome hummed happily, walking down the short corridor and opened the door to what obviously was the bathroom. The walls were painted a light green color, small black seashells and starfish were dotted seemingly randomly across it. She squealed when she saw the bathtub, she'd really enjoy using that! Aside from that there were the basic things a bathroom had, like a toilet, mirror and a sink. She closed the door quietly and skipped childishly to the next room, closing her eyes in glee as she remembered how cool her new room was.

The walls were light blue and had white cherry blossoms painted on them; the bed had a deep blue comforter and sky blue pillows and had drawers on the bottom, a fluffy white rug was placed at the foot of the bed and a nightstand with a purple lamp and alarm-clock on it was placed beside the bed over the smooth light brown wooden floor. There was a white desk near a large window that had most of her scrolls stacked up on it and the computer her aunts had given her was already assembled on top of it.

Kagome and her family had bought her a closet for her room, but it already had a built-in closet so Kagome decided to store her weapons in the built-in closet and her clothes would be placed in the closet they had bought and the drawers under her bed.

The last room was a guest room with two twin sized beds and a black nightstand between them, the walls were white with yellow swirls here and there.

That night Kagome slept in wait of the next day, hoping that her transferring almost in the middle of the year wouldn't gain her too much unwanted attention.

* * *

"You know this is pretty cruel, even for you" green eyes angrily glared a the person on the other side of the room, the person beside him doing the same with his own icy blue eyes.

"She doesn't deserve this! She probably hasn't coped with it completely yet and you pull this crap on her? What the hell is wrong with you!" molten eyes narrowed and stared coldly at the two he trusted most.

"These people will help her, do you think this one would purposely do something that would cause her pain?" a feminine sigh sounded through the room and another set of green eyes closed sadly as the person who had yet to speak plopped down on a chair and rubbed her tired light purple eyes.

"The only thing I want is a chance to see her again..." the rest of the occupants of the room softened at those words, for it was what they wanted too...

* * *

BEEP BEEEP BEEEEP B-SMASH!

"Nnngh what?... Oh crud I broke it! Man, mom won't be happy- maybe I could get a job and buy another one? Ah well, I have to get a part-time job anyway" Kagome mumbled to herself while she got ready for school, mentally thanking her mother for requesting a longer skirt, slipping the sailor-styled top over her head with ease and fingering the blue material of her skirt once she'd put it on over a pair of black shorts; she liked the color.

She made her way to the bathroom to get her brush and once there she pulled her hair into a high ponytail that reached her lower back. Satisfied with her hair, she went back to her room to look for the necklace Ayame and Kouga had given her on behalf of the entire wolf tribe. She found it in her small jewelry box on her nightstand and clasped the silver chain around her neck after admiring the iris pendant that hung from it.

They had told her the pendant and chain was good for storing energy of any kind, be it youki or reiki and even the aura of the person that wore the necklace could be hidden within it. Kagome loved it just like she loved her other gifts- but now wasn't the time for that, she had to get going if she wanted to be early and avoid the curious stares of her new classmates.

The clock read 6:30 when Kagome left her apartment, which meant she had little over an hour to get to school on time. Not being one to waste time, Kagome headed straight for school with her backpack slung casually over one shoulder and her homemade bento in her other hand held close to herself. Thankfully school was only a few blocks away from her new residence so there was no chance of her taking a wrong turn somewhere though she wasn't in any hurry to get to school either way.

"Hey I heard we're getting a new student today, do you know who it is?" A blonde haired teenager asked her friends "No Uo, I didn't know anything about that until now" Tohru shook her head making her long brown hair sway this way and that "We should... go meet this new person, yes?" Hanajima tilted her head a bit to the side then glanced out the window "It seems as though our new classmate has arrived Tohru, Arisa" an eager silence overwhelmed the mostly empty classroom while they awaited the new kid.

Their patience was rewarded with a timid knock on the door that was soon opened to reveal a girl with long black hair placed in a ponytail and deep blue eyes. She scanned the room briefly as she walked in, taking sure and confident steps to the desk the secretary told her she was to sit in and set her bento and backpack down before turning to the rooms three other occupants.

"Good morning! My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm the new transfer student, what are your names?" the girl, now known as Kagome introduced herself with a bow, smiling brightly at them when she finished.

Uo grinned, she liked this girl already "Nice to meet ya, my name's Arisa Uotani but most people just call me Uo." she gestured to the girls beside her "These are my friends, Tohru Honda and Saki Hanajima" both girls nodded or smiled when they heard their names "It is very nice to meet you Miss Higurashi! I hope we can become good friends" Kagome giggled at the cute girl in front of her "Of course! But please call me Kagome, honorifics have never suited me well" Tohru nodded happily.

"You have most soothing electrical waves, Kagome" Saki said in a light voice, her friends tensed beside her awaiting the other girl's reaction and ready to stand up for their friend if needed. What they got though was completely, even for Saki.

A starry-eyed Kagome grasped Saki's hands with her own, looking at her with excitement gleaming in her eyes "You have a very energizing aura Miss Hanajima, very thrilling to feel" Tohru anime fell while Uo sweat dropped as a colorful background filled with twirling flowers appeared behind the two almost abnormal girls "You sense auras?" Hana's usually smooth voice had an undertone of surprise as she spoke, eager to know if there was really someone similar to her.

"Of course! Tohru and Uo have very settling auras too a-" Kagome didn't get to finish as the door slid open harshly before she could. Yelling soon followed and two teenage boys entered the room in what appeared to be an argument, one of them sported an annoyed face and spoke in a leveled irritated tone while the other practically had a snarl on his face and was yelling his head off.

"Hey carrot top! Quiet down will ya? Is that how you plan on making a good first impression on Kagome?" Uo smirked in victory when they shut up and finally noticed the new person standing next to them, who blushed prettily at the attention she was getting.

"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi... The new student." Kagome mentally berated herself for sounding so shy, she's fought demons since she was thirteen for goodness' sakes!

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Higurashi, I am Yuki Sohma and this guy here is my... cousin, Kyo Sohma." Yuki glared coldly at Kyo when he heard his mutter of "Damn rat". Kagome studied the boys intently with piercing blue eyes trying to figure out their strange auras, it was clear that they were human but to her, the aura surrounding their life energy seemed animalistic and that Kyo had another one surrounding him aside from the other two...

It almost resembled that of a demon.

Kagome's eyes zeroed in on the black and white beaded bracelet on his wrist _'It must be a seal of some sort, the energy it emits is similar to that of tetsaiga when keeping Inuyasha's demon blood in check'_ happy with her conclusion, but worried mostly for him, Kagome smiled brightly despite it all.

"So Kagome, what made you switch schools? Did you get in trouble?" Kagome blinked and shook her head "Nah it's just that I was signed up for the student exchange program without my notice and I had to move into an apartment not far from her because I used to live in a shrine on the other side of the city with my family" Tohru gasped "You lived in a shrine? Wow! That's incredible Kagome, where you a priestess there?" The brunette was eager to learn about her new friend and to her it was amazing that she was living in a shrine before.

"Yep! I was the only priestess there I guess, my grandpa was always throwing sacred sutras at people he thought were "demons" but they never really worked" the girls laughed while Kyo and Yuki watched on.

"She's... she's weird" Yuki snorted at his cousin "You're one to talk, stupid cat." Kyo ignored him for the moment and kept talking "I mean she gives off a strange vibe, like when she introduced herself something weird stirred and it felt like she was seeing through us... and seeing the curse" unbeknownst to them, Kagome's advanced hearing had picked up on their whispered conversation and was seething inside _'Why the hell would someone curse two teenage boys? I swear if I find this person...' _Hanajima sensed her troubled feelings and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong... But I just remembered I have to get a job to pay the rent of the apartment" Kagome sighed "It's going to take forever to find one that pays enough" Tohru tugged at the hem of her skirt "W-well there's a spot open where I work, you could go apply there if you want to" her friends smiled, it was just like her to try and help out when she could.

"That would be great! Do you live in an apartment too Tohru?" Kagome noticed the way the boys and Tohru stiffened up at her question while Uo and Hana merely blinked "Nah, Tohru's been living with her grandpa for a while" there was something Uo left out but Kagome wouldn't question it, she was sure that if she wanted to, Tohru would tell her when she felt comfortable enough around her. "Ok then... So where do you work, do you think you could give me the address later?" Tohru agreed and after talking a while longer, the warning bell rang, signaling that there were five minutes for class to be in session.

"Ah... Time to introduce myself again, I guess I'll see you all at lunch?"

"Sure! You can find us by the fence outside, you know, the one with lots of trees and grass around it?" Tohru cheered when Kagome nodded while Uo smirked and Hana smiled.

The teacher walked in and asked Kagome to wait outside of the classroom while she settled her students down so she could introduce her to everyone.

"Class, we have a new student today. She came from across the city so be nice to her. Higurashi, you can come in now." for the second time that morning, Kagome slid the door to the classroom open and stepped inside. She wasn't nervous anymore now that she'd made a few new friends and she introduced herself with all the gracefulness that had been drilled into her by a demon lord; she refused to let his work go to waste!

"Good morning, I am Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet all of you" She stared evenly at the students while analyzing all of the different auras, smiling when she felt Saki probe back playfully. "Why don't you tell us something about yourself, Higurashi" the teacher, Mayuko, leaned expectantly on her desk, hoping she wouldn't get any trouble from this student "Ok? I used to run a shrine with my family on the other side of Tokyo, I'm trained in martial arts, I like archery and I love nature. Is there anything else you'd like to know about me, sensei?" Mayuko watched Kagome curiously for a moment but gestured for her to take her seat "That's fine Higurashi. Take a seat"

* * *

"I think Kagome is a really nice person" Tohru commented from beside Uo and Saki, all of them walking to the spot they would meet up with their new friend for lunch.

"Yeah, she seems easy to get along with" Saki hummed in agreement to Uo's statement "She can sense auras..." Uo laughed "Looks like Hana found a playmate" the girl in question smiled "Megumi would like to meet someone like her" the girls paused when they saw the object of their conversation being surrounded by three members of the "Prince Yuki Fan Club" and closely watched the interaction play out.

Kagome's brow ticked in annoyance while the Yuki Fan club did their weird entrance song, couldn't they just get to the point already? She crossed her arms and leaned back onto the wall behind her while the obsessed girls finished their little "theme song", they would have to make this quick.

"Hey new girl, you better stay away from our prince, you got that?" Minami Kinoshita stuck her nose in the air.

"Yeah! We've got first dibs on him so back off" Mio Yamagishi exclaimed proudly.

Mai Gotou place her hands on her hips "You better not mess with him!" the trio of girls froze in fear when Kagome glared murderously at them, un crossing her arms and pushing herself off of the wall to take a threatening step towards them "You three airheads have no right to claim this guy belongs to you! A person is free to talk and hang out with whoever they want to and if you dare disrespect me like this again, I'll send all of you straight to the hospital with a broken nose!" Kagome smirked, her entire posture screaming DANGER. The fan club members gulped and hastily ran away.

Laughter from behind snapped Kagome out of her angered state and she smiled at the girls as they approached "Way to go Kagome! You had those girls practically whimpering when you were done with 'em" Uo ruffled her bangs in praise.

"Well I wasn't about to let those girls treat Yuki as some kind of possession rather than a person or let them think they can walk all over me" with that said, they all went to eat their lunch.

Yuki had been walking calmly down the hall when he heard the argument between three members of the Prince Yuki Fan club and the new student, Kagome Higurashi and he was surprised to hear Kagome stand up for him- he was grateful to say the least. That and he as also glad to hear she was not interested in becoming part of the dreaded club either.

"Say... Hana? Those two boys from earlier, Yuki and Kyo I think, do you feel something strange from them?" Kagome had to make sure she wasn't just imagining things back in the classroom, it would help knowing someone else felt something odd from them "Now that it is mentioned, yes there is something odd about the electrical waves they give off... They feel inhuman" Tohru's frazzled moves in protest went mostly unnoticed by all except Kagome, now she knew that Tohru was aware of the nature of the strange auras but was trying to keep it a secret apparently.

"Don't be rude you two, but I guess they are pretty odd too" Uo went back to munching on her potato chips "You know Kagome, there was a rumor that went on a few days ago that a girl from his Fan club confessed her feelings to him and launched herself at him, but he pushed her away. Literally. Then he left" Kagome saw Tohru tense again and was about to defend her friend but Kagome beat her to it.

"I don't really care much for rumors, because they are just that; rumors. And besides, if some random guy confessed his feelings for me and threw himself at me, I wouldn't push him away but I sure as hell would dodge and see if he lands on his face..." Tohru marveled at her answer, she was one of the few people she knew that didn't immediately jump to conclusions when they heard of the rumor.

_'It makes me wonder how she would react to the curse' _

...

End of chapter

...

* * *

**Please don't kill me for starting another crossover! But the poll on my profile is still open on my profile if anyone wants to vote for the next Inuyasha/ ? crossover I write, ok?**

**I plan to make this a Kagome/Yuki pairing for the simple reason that Kyo and Tohru belong together~ (that can be changed though...) **

**Please _review_ and stay tuned for the next chapter of "One of a kind"!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed, I hope this chapter is good enough for you.**

* * *

_One of a kind_

_Chapter two_

_._

Two high school girls walked merrily down the street at 10 p.m. after their shifts were over at their part-time job, one of them kept glancing nervously at her partner while the other girl merely glanced at her from the corner of her eye; there was obviously something the girl wanted to say.

"Is there something wrong Tohru?" her smooth, worried voice snapped Tohru out of her thoughts and she blushed in embarrassment at being caught staring... Her mother had told her many times it was rude to stare!

"N-no it's just that... um... You didn't have to walk me home. I mean it's not that I don't like you o-or that I don't appreciate it- I just don't want to be a bother to you and you live so far from where I live..." Kagome giggled and smiled fondly at the rambling girl, causing Tohru to stop and look at her curiously.

"Tohru you'll never be a bother, don't let anyone else make you think otherwise and besides, I have to make sure you get home safely since it gets pretty dangerous in this city at night." Tohru was about to protest but thought better on it _'That's right, she knows martial arts like Yuki and Kyo... I can't believe I almost forgot! It's really nice of her to escort me home though, I have to repay her somehow!' _

Kagome stifled her laughter at the look of extreme concentration that was on Tohru's face, she looked so funny doing that! Shaking her head as if to dismiss the thought, the former time-traveler glanced at the forest area coming up ahead in wonder "Is your house through here, Tohru?"

The girl blinked, having been wrapped up in her thoughts up until then "Oh, yes. It's just a little further." Inwardly Tohru was freaking out; she hadn't even told Uo and Hana where she lived yet and Kagome was about to find out, even though she had just met her today _'Oh why didn't I think this through? I forgot my key so either Shigure, Yuki or Kyo will have to open the door... What would Kagome think if she discovers I live with three men, two of them being our classmates?!" _Tohru bit her lip nervously, a hand on her shoulder stopped her teeth from doing any further damage.

"Tohru, I think we're being followed by someone..." Came a hushed whisper from Kagome, who was looking at the surrounding foliage through narrowed eyes. Tohru gasped, her stomach twisting with nervousness, but was quickly shushed by Kagome "It's alright, everything's fine. Just keep walking, alright? When I tell you to, go hide behind the tree over there please" Tohru nodded, not knowing what her new friend was up to.

They walked a little further then Kagome steered them to the left and told Tohru to hide. She continued walking for a bit before out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw the oncoming shadow of their "stalker" and slid her feet a few inches apart one from the other. As soon as a hand gripped the priestess's shoulder from behind, she took hold of it with her hand and reached the back of his collar to grab on. With this done in a flurry of movement, the man was tossed over Kagome's shoulder and onto the ground in front of her.

"What the fuck?!" A loud cry of pain and outrage came from the ground and the figure got to his feet. Tohru gasped "Kyo?!" Kagome raised an eyebrow at the orange-haired teen; she got rid of her tense position and took on a more relaxed one "What are you doing here?" Kyo looked up in surprise "Kagome? The hell are you doing here?!"

A sigh escaped her lips while she rubbed the bridge of her nose in irritation "I was walking Tohru home, to make sure she wasn't bothered by creeps like _you. _I didn't picture you as the stalker type." Kyo turned red, whether it was with anger or embarrassment, Kagome had no clue "I live with her, idiot! Why the hell would I stalk anyone?!" This time both of Kagome's eyebrows disappeared underneath her bangs and she turned to Tohru for confirmation "Yes... I live with him, Yuki and their older cousin Shigure..." Tohru twiddled her fingers waiting for Kagome's response.

For the second time that night, Kagome sighed and patted Tohru on the head making the girl blink in surprise, "Do you want me to keep this a secret?" a nod was her reply "Well then that's all there is to it. I won't tell anyone" she smiled "Let's get you home though. It's getting pretty late..." A glance at the dark night sky proved her statement.

Tohru and Kyo were surprised by the aloof reply, Kyo had expected her to be part of his rival (Yuki)'s fan club and freak out; maybe even start spouting accusations about how wrong that was and so on and so forth. Too bad though, he wanted to tell someone off after a verbal spat he had with Yuki earlier...

"... Um... Yeah, so where's your house Tohru?" She perked up and smiled "Right this way..." Kyo sighed and turned her towards the opposite direction she had been going in "The house is this way idiot- Hey! What was that for?!" the last part came out like more of a grumble while the teen rubbed the spot on the back of his head that had been smacked by Kagome.

"Watch your language cat" grinning, Kagome pinched a suddenly tense Kyo's cheek, Tohru's nervous chatter filled her ears "Aah Kagome, why did you call Kyo a c-c-cat?" Tohru mentally cursed her stuttering, even if she couldn't really help it since the Sohma secret could be at stake. The girl in question shrugged "Just because... Well, to me, his presence just screams _CAT_, Hanajima told me she feels the same thing in his electrical waves" Beads of sweat gathered at the back of a certain cat spirit vessel's neck _'She says it like it's the most normal thing in the world' _He knew he'd have to be careful about what he said around this girl from now on.

After what seemed like an eternity to Kyo, they finally arrived home; Kagome's constant teasing was going to drive him crazy. Tohru had forgotten her keys inside her room and Kyo left through the window in his room, so the only thing left to do was knock... or pick the lock.

Knocking it was then. Besides, Kagome didn't think her new friends would like the thought that she could break into their house nor would they like the fact that she could also get in through the windows.

Tohru knocked twice on the traditional Japanese door, rocking on her heels waiting for someone to open it and thinking about a way to break the awkward silence that suddenly befell them. "When did you learn martial arts Kagome?" that seemed to do the trick, since the girl's blue eyes shined with happiness and a smile spread on her face "A few months after I turned thirteen. I began to travel a lot with a few friends I met and I was taught by them" her smile became nostalgic "I... moved away, I won't be able to see them anymore. It's ok though, because I have lots of good memories of them that I'll always treasure." before any of the other teenagers could say anything else, the door opened.

"Ah Tohru, you're back! We sent Kyo to pick you up- oh there you are Kyo. And who is this lovely lady?" Shigure immediately noticed the third member of their party, perking up when he noticed a telltale high school uniform on her _'Yay, High school girls, high school girls~!' _oblivious to his thoughts, Kagome bowed politely and introduced herself "Hello sir, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I just came to escort Tohru from her job so she got home safely. So... I'll be heading back home now." Before she could even take a step back, the man before her held up his hand in a clear "stop" gesture.

"My name is Shigure Sohma, a pleasure to meet such a well-mannered girl but I'm afraid that it's gotten very late and it's dangerous for a girl to be out on her own. Wouldn't you care to spend the night here? By the looks of it, you go to the same school Tohru does." The brown haired girl mentally thanked Shigure for asking what she'd wanted to, the thought of Kagome being assaulted or anything of the sort while on her way home was quite frightening.

Fervently, Tohru nodded "Please stay, it's not safe to be out alone at this time of night." Kagome had been so ready to decline (in a polite way, of course) but the look in those wide, pleading eyes made her say otherwise "O... Ok. Thank you for your concern. I'm sorry for imposing like this..." Needless to say Kagome felt a bit embarrassed if her reddened face was anything to go by '_I barely met them last week and I'm already overstepping my bounds.' _Tohru smiled in reassurance "You're not imposing at all!"

Shigure stepped aside to let the teens inside the house before walking in and shutting the door behind him. He only made it ten steps into the hall when he heard a familiar _"boom" _noise come from upstairs _'Oh boy'_ Surprisingly enough, there was no scream, no freaked out girl running away or anything like it. Instead Kagome trotted down the stairs at an easy pace, blinking up at him when she spotted him "Have you seen Kyo? I wanted to ask him something."

A lazy call came from the kitchen "What'd ya want?" She smiled slightly and nodded to him before skipping to the kitchen "I've been meaning to ask you this all day! Is that your natural hair color?" Shigure could hear sputtering and shook his head, quickly going up the stairs to find a confused Tohru kneeling on the floor with Yuki transformed into his zodiac animal form in front of her, looking astounded and relieved.

The novelist raised a brow inquisitively. Yuki was the one to answer his unspoken question "Miss Honda was walking to her room when I stepped out of the bathroom. As you can see we bumped into each other but strangely enough, Miss Higurashi turned around before I was transformed and said she would be right back." It looked like an incredible stroke of luck on their part.

"Ah yes, Kagome is downstairs with Kyo." Shigure chuckled "They were in the makings of an interesting conversation." Tohru was about to ask what he meant by that but was interrupted by a booming sound and an explosion of smoke, meaning Yuki had just transformed back into a human. Also, this meant he did not have any form of clothing on him. The brunette quickly covered her eyes with her hands and let the teen scram back to his room to change "He's gone to change now Tohru, it's safe to look." Tohru tentatively removing her hands and stood up intending to go check on Kagome when she heard Kyo shout.

The scene that greeted her when she arrived was an amusing one, considering the odd position she found them in. Kagome had gotten a hold of Kyo's hair, tugging on it while Kyo complained and pinched her face trying to get her to let go.

"I already told you, it's my natural hair color! Now lemme go!" His response was another tug before Kagome released her hold on him while pouting, "Fine... Oh hi there Tohru, did you hear that weird sound earlier?" Kyo tensed up again "Heh you're delusional, I didn't hear anything" Kagome shot the boy a glare and pinched his cheek. Hard.

"Ow! Damn it Kagome, stop doing that!" The girl merely stuck her tongue out at him in a childish manner, not really caring about how she looked at the moment. Kyo furrowed his eyebrows and settled for glaring at the raven-haired teenager with annoyance, yet also a hint of mirth in his disposition. Tohru blinked a few times before a large smile grew on her face and she hid a small laugh behind her hand as the two in front of her held a glaring contest, until Kagome snapped her fingers in Kyo's face causing the teen to blink in surprise before he called out "Cheater!"

The one-sided argument did not go any further than that, Tohru made sure of it by catching Kagome's attention and leading her upstairs to her room. This time, the brunette saw Yuki stepping out of his room and was able to avoid bumping into him. The corner of his lips twitched upward at the sheepish smile on the soft-hearted teen's face and he sent a nod as a greeting to the girl behind her "Good night Miss Higurashi." The formality caught her off guard, though she recovered quickly and returned the sentiment, giving Yuki a small wave as she stepped into Tohru's room. "G'night, hope you have pleasant dreams." The door then shut with a soft click and the host of the spirit of the rat was left to his thoughts in the middle of the hall.

Kagome shot up from her place on the floor, darting her eyes around in every direction while her fists were balled up around the soft fabric of the futon beneath her. Her eyes landed on a spot in the ceiling, and she calmed her breathing so she could hear the small creaking noises coming from it. Kagome rubbed her eyelids with one hand while the other covered her mouth to stifle a yawn.

_Who in their right minds would be up at this hour?_ The priestess blinked away the remnants of sleep from her eyes before she stood up as quietly as her ability allowed her and walked over to the window Tohru had left wide open. _I should really speak to her about this, anyone can just climb up here and get into her room. _A wave of cool night air swooped in from the window, blowing her hair back and fully waking her up in the process; she shivered when the wind brushed against her neck.

She was in a pair of pajamas Tohru had leant her for the night, the top being a blue buttoned up long-sleeved fleece shirt with matching blue pants. Kagome stretched her arms far above her head, stopping after she felt the satisfying pop of her joints going into place, and leaned out the window to see if the sun had even started rising yet. Her eyes were barely able to make out the dim rays that were beginning to rise from the east but it was still quite dark and any normal person would have had quite a bit of trouble making their way around the place.

_Creeeeaaak _

The sound filled the silence of the bedroom and now Kagome did not hesitate to leap out the window and onto the roof. Her landing was wobbly and unsteady, a hand shot out to grab her shoulder before she could fall backwards and steadied her; her savior was mildly surprised to find her on the roof. Maroon eyes blinked down at her pajama clad figure with confusion and the hand on her shoulder slowly retracted back to the older teen's side.

Kyo stared at her for a while longer before he questioned her. "What are you doing up here?" The girl shifted to sit next to him. She gave him an amused stare before she answered "Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing. I woke up because of all the noise you were making, I thought you were a burglar or something."

He scoffed, a dubious expression crossing his face. "Now what the hell would a burglar be doing on the roof?" Kagome shrugged, "I don't know, maybe he's a shingle collector and wanted to steal some?" It sounded ridiculous even to her ears. She broke out into a fit of giggles once she caught sight of Kyo's incredulous face, the boy himself let loose a chuckle before he flicked her temple in a slightly admonishing way.

"That's stupid and you know it." She stuck her tongue out at him jokingly, but then remembered her previous intentions and turned towards were the sun was starting to rise. "Why are you up here?" He too turned to see the sunrise with pursed lips, "I... couldn't sleep."

"Did you have a nightmare?"

The orange-haired youth instantly became guarded "What? Pffft, me? Tch. No-o..." He stumbled over his words, trying to deny her otherwise innocent question.

"O-Kay then tough guy, but you can talk about it if you want. I won't tell anyone if you do."

Again, Kyo stared at the younger teen in clear disbelief though only he rolled his eyes, "I guess, it wasn't a _**nice**_ dream... Just some bad memories..." Kagome nodded, completely understanding what the cat vessel was referring to. Awkward all of the sudden, the miko cleared her throat "I should thank you then, since I wasn't having very pleasant dreams either." Kyo raised a brow, expecting her to elaborate; Kagome only shrugged and turned back to the brightening sky.

After a while of comforting silence Kagome decided to go change into her uniform, even though it was barely even six in the morning and school didn't start till seven thirty. The black haired youth stood up and stretched, "Is it ok if I make you guys breakfast? I'm sure everyone else is still sleeping and I'm almost certain that your appetite will start acting up soon, mine already has."

Kyo's stomach decided that that moment was adequate to announce its hunger and it rumbled loudly in response to Kagome's words, making a red hot blush spread across the orange haired teen's nose in embarrassment. The flustered teenager jumped over to the tree next to the house with a mumbled "Come on" barely reaching Kagome's ears and she was happy to comply.

Once he had successfully led Kagome into the kitchen, Kyo left her to his own devices and walked out the archway at a brisk pace and Kagome could almost see a pair of triangular ears twitching wildly on his head. Shaking her head, the fifteen-year-old set off on preparing a varied breakfast for her gracious hosts. It felt nice to be cooking for someone other than herself, she really missed being able to do it every day like she used to in the Feudal Era with all of her friends and to be honest, Kagome hadn't realized just how much she missed it up until that moment.

By the time Kagome was done, it was already six thirty and she could hear movement coming from upstairs. The food was quickly set up on the low table in the dining room where Kagome found Kyo sitting in one of the cushions while deep in thought. Blue eyes narrowed and the teen stiffened under her stare "Jeez Kyo, you could have at least told me where all the dishes were." She put her hands on her hips and looked at him expectantly.

"What?" Kyo scowled and Kagome crossed her arms, "Don't you "what" me, come on and help me set the table already." The teen got to his feet with a grumble and a couple of dark mutters when Kagome's glare turned icy. And so the rest of the house's occupants came down to see a freshly prepared breakfast set up elegantly on the table and a sulking Kyo glaring at the food as if it had just insulted him.

Tohru, Shigure and Yuki all looked quizzically at the teen, thinking that the food had been prepared by him. Having noticed their stares, Kyo huffed and gruffly said "Keh. Don't look at me, I didn't do any of this stuff. If you're gonna blame anyone, blame the weirdo in the kitchen." As soon as he finished speaking, Kyo was hit in the forehead with a wooden ladle.

"Who are you calling a weirdo, cat-boy?!" All heads turned in the direction the indignant shout had come from, where a miffed Kagome stood in the archway leading to the kitchen with a tray full of steaming tea cups in her hands. Kyo immediately sat back up with his hand on the aching spot on his head. His maroon eyes were ablaze and his temper was rapidly rising. "What was that for?!" He nearly hissed and held up the offending cooking instrument for her to see.

Kagome shook her head, "We both know you could have dodged that if you had wanted to, silly cat." Kyo stopped mid-yell and blinked, taking notice of the hidden compliment in Kagome's words. He was quiet then, much to the relief and surprise of the spectators.

Shigure smiled and clapped once in anticipation, "Ah~ isn't this a nice surprise? Why can't all of our guests be like this?" His dark eyes watched Tohru hurry over to help Kagome place the tea on the table and Yuki stare thoughtfully at Kagome. _'I wonder what's going through your head, Yuki._' The dog of the zodiac waved his thoughts away however, when the enticing smell of tamagoyaki, miso soup and grilled fish wafted over to his nose. He sat down and eagerly took the first bite of his morning meal, greatly enjoying the taste of the rolled omelet on his plate. It looked like everyone else felt the same -except Kagome, who ate normally- and ate up whatever was served to them rather quickly.

"My, my, this tastes great Kagome. Where did you learn how to cook?" The girl in question cocked her head slightly to the side, as if recalling a distant memory. "My mother taught me, trust me though, she cooks a whole lot better than I do."

Tohru smiled, happy to learn more of the girl. It might be her imagination, but when she had first transferred, Kagome seemed quite lonely and Tohru was more than willing to change that.

'_If she lets me, that is…' _

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to tell me what you think in a review!**  
_


End file.
